


We're On The Same Team (in more ways than one)

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Co-workers, Crushes, Derek is Perfection, Derek is a Tease, Fashion Show, Flirting, Friendship, Human Derek Hale, I Don't Know Anything About Makeup, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Like, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Runway - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski Likes Derek Hale, Stiles is a makeup artist, Work, the start of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new model is joining their team and Stiles is totally okay with it when he sees Derek.<br/>They're doing a show and since Stiles is one of the makeup artists, he has to do Derek's.<br/>Derek is nice talking to and Stiles really wishes they had more time to talk and didn't have to actually work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On The Same Team (in more ways than one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I got an idea and decided to use it. If it came out the way I wanted it to, I don't know yet:P
> 
> I hope you like it, and please leave a comment or kudos if you do. It means the world to me<3
> 
> Sorry I suck at summaries! I promise it's better than it sounds, (or at least I hope it is).

Stiles was trying out a new makeup look he’d invented, on Kira, when Lydia came looking for him. She knocked on the door, even though it was open and Stiles turned to look at her.

Lydia was biting her lip and tapping her pen on her clipboard, she almost looked nervous, or guilty. Stiles sighed and ran a hand down his face, he knew that look at little bit too well.

Working with Lydia for almost two years now, meant that he knew a lot about her, including the fact that she had a bad habit of hiring new models totally last minute. They rarely did a show without Lydia coming to Stiles, looking like she currently was, explaining to him that the model she had found was just absolutely _perfect_ and would really compliment their show. And because Stiles was a sucker for Lydia, and always had been, he just shook his head at her and murmured something unintelligible, while pushing her out of the makeup room, so that he could figure out how to style the newcomer.

The fact that she always did it, was actually pretty weird considering Lydia was always so put together and had everything done and ready to go, at least one hour before it was show-time.

Stiles just guessed it must’ve been her soft spot, and learned to live with it a lot of time ago.

“So male or female?” Stiles asked her and Lydia send him a blinding smile, glad that she didn’t even have to talk him into it. “Male, tall, dark haired, a lot of eyebrow, gorgeous face and an even more gorgeous body, that’s why he’s going to be doing underwear today along with Erica, Isaac and Aiden” Lydia said and added, “just the way you like them” then she winked and left him to figure out what he was gonna do with the new guy’s makeup.

It was pretty great that it would be a male model, since he usually went with something a bit simpler than for the girls, and he didn’t have that much time.

Just when he thought he’d been done seeing Lydia’s face for at least an hour, she popped her head back in. “Oh and by the way, he’ll be here in an hour and the show’s in three, so we should probably start with the other models soon as well”

Stiles nodded, “aye aye captain”. Then he got to work. It was in times like these he was just grateful that they had hired other makeup artists, so that he didn’t have to do it all by himself.

As she promised, Lydia was back in an hour with a guy at her side. Stiles was just finishing up the last touches on Allison, so he asked Lydia to take the guy - apparently named Derek - to the wardrobe so that he could get dressed,(or actually undressed), and briefed about which wardrobe changes he’d be doing and such.

That would give Stiles enough time to finish up on Allison, before he had to deal with Derek’s makeup.

Stiles hadn’t actually looked at Derek very closely, when he first got there, a bit preoccupied with doing his job instead, so when Derek returned to him in an open dark blue bathrobe, he definitely gave him a once over, (or is it called a twice over if you do it more than once?).

Derek was definitely model-material, and frankly Lydia was right, he was totally just Stiles’ type.

Usually Stiles didn’t let his attraction shine through, since someone could find it uncomfortable and that it’d be totally unprofessional.

But since Stiles had been staring openly at Dereks abs for a while now, Derek might’ve caught on. He didn’t call Stiles out on it though, so there was a good chance that he was either gay or bisexual too.

“So where do you want me?” Derek said and all Stiles could think about was some pretty inappropriate answers… Instead of voicing them out loud he just shook it off and smiled at Derek, pointing to the chair in front of him. “You can sit here”.

When Derek was seated, Stiles scrutinized his face, finding out that he had some pretty great natural features to work with.

“So why’d you want to join our team? You must know that we’re not that big yet” Stiles said as he began brushing up Derek’s chest and abs, even though he had enough definition already, it was just something they always did.  

Derek shivered from the touch of the brush and Stiles made a mental note to himself; Derek is ticklish. Right now he didn’t know what to use it for, but if Derek decided to stay around he’d definitely find a way to use it against him sometime.

“That’s actually what I like about you guys. You all seem so friendly and nice, and you walk killer shows. It seems like you hate a great team morale, and I really like that” Derek answered and blushed a tiny bit, like he was embarrassed by his statement.

Huh, Stiles thought. Derek totally didn’t seem like the type that would blush.

As Stiles continued with the makeup, he asked Derek some questions, trying to get to know him better. Stiles always liked to know stuff about the models and his team’s lives. For him the entire thing just got a lot more relaxing and less awkward, when they were actually his friends and not just strangers.

They were like one big family, and that was probably why their teamwork was so good.

When they were done he knew all sorts of stuff about Derek, and so did Derek about Stiles. It would’ve been a bit weird if Stiles was just pumping Derek for information without offering some in return.

Stiles had as sneaky as he was, very discreetly turned the conversation in the relationship-sexuality direction without weirding Derek too much out. Like Stiles wasn’t coming on to him or anything, he was just interested, that was all. To Stiles relief it seemed like Derek didn’t totally hate him either.

Normally he wouldn’t even try to get involved with his co workers, but there was just something about Derek, both his looks and his personality, that Stiles just found so goddamn attractive. It didn’t exactly make it better that Derek was literally sitting in his underwear in front of him.

When Lydia came looking for them, she saw them all wrapped up in their conversation and sighed, clearly noticing what was going on. She cleared her throat and gave Stiles a chastising look. “You done soon? Derek’s been in the makeup for almost 40 minutes, I think he’s done now, besides, we’re on soon” Then she smirked and told Derek to follow her. When almost out the door, Derek turned to look at Stiles, sending him a smile, “see you around”, then they were gone.

Yes, Stiles thought. I’ll definitely be seeing you around. He would make sure of that.

When the show started, it all went according to the plan. The right models in the right clothing and makeup, walked the runway when they were supposed, and the wardrobe and makeup changes went on about without a single mess up.

Stiles fixed Derek’s makeup, and looked at him when he was satisfied with the result. “You’re killing it out there” Stiles said while smirking, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “But I did the makeup, so of course you look amazing”. Derek just shook his head and laughed at him, “why do I get the feeling that you weren’t really looking at my face then?” Derek lifted an eyebrow flirtatiously at him.

“Because I wasn’t” Stiles winked and Derek didn’t get to react before he was ushered away by Lydia. She looked at Stiles sternly, “don’t flirt on the job, you can do that later. And quit staring at his ass”.

“Yes mother” Stiles said teasingly and stuck his tongue out at her.

They didn’t flirt the rest of that show, mostly because Lydia made sure that someone else fixed Derek’s makeup, but Stiles did get the opportunity to stare at Dereks ass some more, so of course he took it.

Derek had a very great ass, but basically his entire body was perfection, so it would’ve been weird if his ass wasn’t. Derek didn’t only have a great body though. He was interesting and smart, and Stiles couldn’t wait to talk to him some more, and hopefully get to know him better.


End file.
